Nephlim Diaries
by DanteSon
Summary: Kat saw Bonnie walking around in purgatory. Being the clever witch she is, she brings back Bonnie. Bonnie later on meets Dante, who she thinks might just be what she needs to save the world from Silas. So now with a street witch and a nephlim on her side, how will this turn the events of the Silas fiasco? Please Read. This is my First story


**Yoh, Listen up here's a story, about a little blue devil in a strange world for him and everybody around him. This is the Reboot DMC characters**

* * *

22:56:22, Sunday 18 September 2010, New York  
A small wisp of smoke slowly left his gun, then like in the movies he brought his slightly pink lips a mere inch form the barrel and blew the wisp away with a soft "foo" sound. A smirk forming on his face as he admired his work, killing was an art and each kill was a unique piece of work.

"Are you done admiring your work?" Asked a feminine voice from the entrance of the dark alley he stood in.

"Well, well… Look at what the cat has dragged back into town." The youthful yet powerful and rough voice of the man replied.

"I was sent by the Order… They tracked an anomaly and want somebody to take care of it. I would have gone myself, but I don't think I can handle this one on my own."

"What's the catch?"

"You get no pay and your dept with me is declared null and void."

"All of it?"

"Yes"

He gave a grin, and smoothly slid his gun into its holster underneath his cloak. He's blue eyes sparked with mischief and his lips settled into a coy smile and replied. "Consider my dept paid." The woman merely rolled her eyes and got on her motorcycle and sped away, but he already knew where she was headed. Like all the other times she did this, she went back to that same place. Looking back at the corps once more, he admired his handy work before he made his way back to his own motorcycle.

He drove thru the cars that were still on the road like a walk navigating its way thru a forest, agile and précis. To him this was nothing. Another night driving from one job to another, but unlike those nights, tonight he was excited. Whatever the mission was, it was sure to give him a challenge and he hadn't had a lot lately. The pathetic low-live scum he had to kill was too bland for his taste, this city had given him all the entertainment it was worth. Paying minimal attention to the road as he sped thru the traffic, even when a car suddenly changed lanes he swerved around it without a second thought.

After a few minutes he slowed down entering the industrial district, slowly driving towards the building where he knew she would be. She was independent and powerful, but even the strongest of them had sentimentalities that they could never detach themselves from. Stopping next to her bike, he cut his engine.

"Same old place, never changes." He said to himself.

He walked inside the warehouse heading straight for the only lit room in the entire complex. He found her sitting on a sofa staring into the fire burning in the fireplace. He walked over and pulled up a chair sitting near the fire, she only acknowledged his presence with a slight glimpse. Coming from her thoughts, she took a file from her bag and sat it down in front of him. He took the file and looked at the images of a man with blond hair and blue-green eyes, some pictures showed him killing others showed him using unnatural abilities.

"The targets name is Silas, he's older than the Original Vampires. He's the first true immortal."

"How immortal is he?" He asked her

"He was turned to stone for more than a thousand years and came back from that." a voice came from behind him. "I died saving a friend from Silas, but now I want to stop Silas from harming anybody else."

He turned around and saw a beautiful girl, the way she walked and carried herself showed that she was not somebody to be messed with. She also had a depth to her brown eyes, like she had seen too much in a short time and still has trouble resolving it. She looked innocent but he could feel the immense power rolling off her.

"How did you come back if he killed you?"

"She opened a gate, just large enough for me to slip thru from the other side. Ever since limbo has been destroyed, purgatory became one veil closer to the human world. So the methods used to get into limbo can be used to get in and out of purgatory." The girl explained. "Now he's immortal, but even immortals can be killed. That's where you come in Dante. Since your Nephlim, a mixture of angel and devil, you're able to pass on 'judgement' to an immortal or in layman's terms kill an immortal"

"Good to know I can kill whatever I want…" Dante remarked sarcastically.

"With the help from me and Kat, we should be able to track him and stop him before he regains his full power." She said, before extending her hand towards Dante.

* * *

Mystic falls  
"I haven't seen her ghost for 3 days now! Matt I'm starting to get worried. This hasn't happened before." Jeremy said worried

"She's probably trying to find a way back to us. You know she'll never rest until she did that" Matt reasoned.

Jeremy was about to retort when the phone rang, looking at each other, and neither one made a move towards the phone. Finally Matt got up and answered the phone.

"Hello Gilbert residence Matt speaking." A few seconds passed and Matt's eyes widened and he dropped the phone. Jeremy seeing the look on his friend's face, immediately got up and took the phone. Matt's mouth started to open and close, trying to form words, but all that he managed was gasping sounds.

"Matt? Hello? Matt?" Jeremy heard the voice on the phone, it sounded oddly familiar. Like a lightning bolt it struck him. That voice could only belong to one person, but it couldn't be could it? "Bonnie?"

* * *

**You probably already guessed who it was right? If you think it's good, drop a review and tell me if I should continue, if not still drop me a review. I know it's really, really short, but this is just the intro to the rest. **

**I do not own Devil May Cry or The Vampire Diaries, nothing is mine except for the plot of this story.**


End file.
